


Hot Stuff

by Johanniguess



Series: Commission pieces [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanniguess/pseuds/Johanniguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my commissions!<br/>Feel free to send my prompts or request a commission here http://casa-chan.tumblr.com/casa-commission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

It had been a long time coming but Jesse finally had the time to cook a actual meal. The groceries had been bought, the pots were gathered, spices were picked, he was ready to cook. A day off where there was time to spare, to spend time with his partner and to treat him with a nice meal for once.  
Jesse inhales deeply as he removed the lid off, the sound of the chilli bubbling music to his ears. He grabbed a spoon and tasted a mouthful. Needed some more chili powder. He carefully measures out another tablespoon of spice, stirring it in before taking another bite before giving a slight nod. That was better. The biscuits were about to finish just in time. 

“Jesse, do you need help?” Hanzo walked into the kitchen.  
Jesse shooed him out. “No its almost done just wait a minute.”

A few minutes later Jesse comes into the dining room with two plates carrying a bowl of chili and a biscuit each. “Careful its hot.” He places a kiss on Hanzos cheek as he places a plate in front of him then takes a seat across from him.

Jesse takes a spoonful eating it giving a slight moan, it brings him back home for a moment, his ma spending the hours to simmer the chili showing him each spice that goes in so he can it himself. 

He is interrupted from his thoughts as he hears a spitting noise and sees Hanzo chewing on the biscuit his spoon discarded, tears in his eyes.

“Whats the matter darlin’? Too much spice?” Jesse chuckles a bit.

Hanzo scowls as he tries to cool down his mouth. “How can you eat this?”

“I’m use to it. Thought that if you can handle wasabi, chili would be fine.” Jesse smiled large,

“I can handle it” Hanzo scoffs. He tries to eat as much as he can, quickly almost choking trying to before the spice started attacking his mouth.

Jesse hurries it down but for another reason, enjoying the taste and loving it.

Hanzos face it bright red and tears are now rolling down his face. McCree pressed a kiss to Hanzos cheek. “Want some dessert, sweet heart?”

Regardless of the answer Jesse brings out two bowls of ice cream. Hanzo slowly eats trying to not seem desperate for his mouth to cool down, Jesse smiled.

“If it was so spicy for you, you could just say do darling.”

“It was fine.”

Jesse chuckled and just shook his head. How did he get so lucky?


End file.
